Gloriana
Gloriana (aka Earth (according to QFG2/QFG4)) is the fantasy world that the affairs and events of the entire Quest for Glory series revolve around. Not much is known about Gloriana, although from the geographic regions and cultural societies encountered throughout the series, as well as hints from dialog by in-game characters, it appears to be loosely based off of our own world. Despite the outward semblance to Earth, and the heavy borrowing of fantasy elements from well-known works of fiction, Gloriana is unique in that the societies in every region of the realm appear to advance at (or be permanently stuck in) varying points in time. Whether this is a metaphysical influence on the passage of time or merely cultures advancing at radically different rates (much like the European powers and Americas in our world) is unknown. This intermingling of technological periods has spurred various anachronisms throughout Gloriana, and both the worlds of science and magic appear to co-exist, albeit uneasily. Visited regions These are the regions visited in the games or in spin off literature. *Willowsby (Prologue) *Spielburg Valley (QFG1) *Shapeir Desert (Shapeir, Raseir, & Forbidden City) (QFG2) *East Fricana (Tarna & Lost City) (QFG3) *Mordavia (QFG4) *Silmaria & Mariana (Marete, Atlantis & other assorted islands) (QFG5) Other Places There are various other places that have been mentioned by in-game characters or the Correspondence Course manuals packaged with each installment of the series. Some are injokes or homages to locations in the real world or other fiction. To name a few: Lands *Eastern Woods *Fredonia *India *Inja & Punjabi *Isfahan *Isle of Gramarye *Jotunheim *Gaul *Greece *Rome *Fricana **North Fricana (Egypt) **South Fricana **West Fricana *Surria *Danesmark *Scotland *Germany *Norway *Japan *Taiwan Villages, Towns and Cities *Nova Roma *Petalumeir *Thebes *Tangiers *Mallorca *Minorca *Medorca *Helena *Zurich *Fresno *Oakhurst *Madrid *Venice *Pompeii *Gaza *Ios *Keros *Paros *Tinos *Naxos Continents & major regions *Europe *Fricana (Africa) *Vespuciland (South Vespuciland) *Australia *Gondwanaland *Middle East Seas & Rivers *Azure Sea *Med Sea - the location of Mariana and the island of Marete. *Hippocrene Stream *Tiflos *Mto Kubwa *Mkubwa River *Spiegelsee *Southern Seas *Limpopo River *Dead Sea *Red Sea *Rubicon Deserts *Zezeboo Desert *Shapeir Desert *Raseir Desert *Southern Sands Mountains *Zauberburg *Mount Tarna"Now you feel like climbing something even higher... like Mount Tarna." *Vesuvius *Dragon Smoke mountains. *Wolf's Bane Mountains and Wolf's Bane Peaks. Other Its interesting to note that in the Dr. Brain series (tied to Quest for Glory through Dr. Cranium, QFG4 and the Shadows of Darkness Hintbook), that Dr Brain's EncycloAlmanacTionaryOgraphy, hints that the location of the Cerebral Hemisphere and Earth may be parallel worlds, "...these lines can be used to locate any point on the Cerebral Hemisphere and on Earth as well.", "You might also like to check out the map of Earth and the United States in the section entitled You Might Look it Up (On Dr. Brain's Bookshelf)". Cerebral Hemisphere Additional locations from the Cerebral Hemisphere include; *Castle of Dr. Brain *Island of Dr. Brain *Cerebellum Rock *Cerebral Aquaduct *Corpus Collosum Mountain *Frontal Lobe Islands *Harbor Vitae *Hypothalamous Sea *Isle of Thalamus *Lake Pituitary *Land of Medulla Oblongata *Olfactory Lagoon *Pons Island *Sea of Cortex *Ventricle Bay Behind the scenes It has been stated by the Coles that the regions of Gloriana visited in the series (save for Tarna, which is exempt from the originally intended tetralogy) each corresponded with one of the four classic elements, as well as other symbolic tetrads, such as the cardinal directions and the four seasons. According to Lori Cole, Wages of War broke the analogy, having become a bridge story between the first half and the second half of the Hero's adventures. According to Corey Cole, the name of the world is Gloriana as stated in QFGV, rather than Glorianna (although School for Heroes has used both). The name is created from a combination of Glory and Ann. Gloriana was a world that was originally used by the Coles for their tabletop RPG campaigns.http://www.questforheroes.com/mattsqfgforum/viewtopic.php?t=569 Gloriana was adapted for use in the Cole's School for Heroes online rpg.http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php There are differences between the different versions of Gloriana, including place locations that only appear in their personal view of the world, some areas that are mentioned in the Quest for Glory games, that do not appear in their other versions of the world. In School for Heroes, Marete differs greatly from its appearance in Quest for Glory Vhttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/. Corey Cole has mentioned that in their tabletop version of the world for example, the Isle of Great Britain is called "Albumen" (a food related reference, and pun on "Albion"), in the School for Heroes it is called "Albion". In Quest for Glory 2, it is called "Isle of Gramarye" (a reference to Once and Future King). In addition Willowsby and Devon Aidendale are not part of their versions of the universe. For more information see, Gloriana (alternate versions). For the sake of this wiki, the Sierra published version of the world described within Quest for Glory series is considered official. References Category:WorldsCategory:Places (QFG5)